


Somewhere over the rainbow (As long as you're there)

by Wolfiecub14



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Clint, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Possessive Thor, Protective Thor, Sassy Clint, Smut, Top Thor, Violence, fluff fluff fluff, i do enjoy fluff, im sorry i dont know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3911017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfiecub14/pseuds/Wolfiecub14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint Barton was a trained assassin. He had never has a relationship before. Ne doesn't DO relationships. But this time, maybe, it was worth it.</p><p>Set after the events of Avengers Assemble (the movie), and after Thor, the Dark World. When Jane leaves Thor for a less "dangerous" man, he doesn't know what to do with himself. With his eye on a certain hawk, will he finally find himself again? </p><p>(I'm sorry this is a shit summery and will probably be nothing like the story.. )</p><p>WARNING! THIS FIC INCLUDES GAY SEX AND GAY RELATIONSHIPS. IF YOU DONT LIKE OR SUPPORT THIS THEN I SUGGEST YOU GO DO SOMETHING ELSE WITH YOUR LIFE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I'm Beth and this is my first chaptered fic so please bare with me. I'm really bad at keeping up with regular uploads and I've got a lot of exams going on so I might miss a couple of weeks every so often but alas! I will not abandon you! I shall attempt to upload the first chapter a week from now, so next friday. Love you guys!!!
> 
> WARNING! THIS FIC INCLUDES GAY SEX AND GAY RELATIONSHIPS. IF YOU DONT LIKE OR SUPPORT THIS, THEN I SUGGEST NOT READING THIS FIC AND GO DO SOMETHING ELSE WITH YOUR LIFE.

Clint Barton was a trained assassin. He had never has a relationship before. Ne doesn't DO relationships. But this time, maybe, it was worth it.

Set after the events of Avengers Assemble (the movie), and after Thor, the Dark World. When Jane leaves Thor for a less "dangerous" man, he doesn't know what to do with himself. With his eye on a certain hawk, will he finally find himself again? 

(I'm sorry this is a shit summery and will probably be nothing like the story.. )


	2. chapter one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint Barton was a trained assassin. He had never has a relationship before. Ne doesn't DO relationships. But this time, maybe, it was worth it.
> 
> Set after the events of Avengers Assemble (the movie), and after Thor, the Dark World. When Jane leaves Thor for a less "dangerous" man, he doesn't know what to do with himself. With his eye on a certain hawk, will he finally find himself again?
> 
> (I'm sorry this is a shit summery and will probably be nothing like the story.. )
> 
> WARNING! THIS FIC INCLUDES GAY SEX AND GAY RELATIONSHIPS. IF YOU DONT LIKE OR SUPPORT THIS THEN I SUGGEST YOU GO DO SOMETHING ELSE WITH YOUR LIFE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, i hope you enjoy this chapter, i did this instead of my German coursework. i dont know when i promised to get this up by but i think i m a bit early? if im late, i am soooo soorrrrryy. anyways, comment, review and kudos please, i love constructve critisism and if anybody has any ideas that i could try and fit into this story feel free to let me know. enjoy!

Somewhere over the rainbow ( As long as you are there)  
Chapter 1  
Releasing a breath he didn't know he was holding, Clint curled up against the soft, cozy cushioned seat of the Quin-jet. His breathing was slowing and his eyes, drooping but he knew inside that he couldn't sleep, he mustn't. One reason being that he wasn't safe but another being that it was pointless, he'd just wake up screaming and hour later. The only people on the jet was Clint and the co-pilot, a Mr Agent something or other, Walton he thought. Coulson, his brilliant fanboy of a handler , and a couple of Shield Agents were still loading the Jet with stolen weapons and files that Clint had to regain after an attack on a Shield base in the middle of the ocean. This job was tough, on his mind and body ( mostly his body), but this cushioned seat was soothing and helped ease his aching and bruised bones, and as Coulson and the other agents finally finished and stared the engines, and as the jet smoothly raced across the land and sea, Clint finally allowed his mind to wander.

  
A week ago, he estimated, he had been called out to collect a couple of unknown objects that were stolen by an unknown source, ans that could be incredibly useful to a couple of evil mutants, gods, or power-hungry avenging villains. And because he was Clint Barton, he accepted the mission immediately and was whisked off to a small town in japan. He quickly found the correct coordinates and soon he had access to the secret dangerous objects. Unfortunately he was caught by a couple of muscled guys (yes he noticed that ;D ) with glowing red guns and was captured and strapped in a chair where he was beaten and interrogated for information of shield. when they realized he wasn't going to say anything they placed him in an filthy rotten cell and left. That night he scaled to room and found that they were stupid enough to leave the god damn cell door unlocked. He swiftly but painfully regained the lost items and fought his way out of what he now knew as an old abandoned Japanese work camp and managed to contact shield.

  
And here he was, sitting on a seat in a Quin-jet, back to where he started, bruised and empty. He felt alone, and tired, oh was Clint tired. He was exhausted. Of looking out for everyone, protecting and preserving, of everyone relying on him. He needed to relax, to have someone to rely on. He needed a break. Relationships where not familiar to Clint, as he had never had a relationship before and only had sex or kissed someone because it would benefit a mission. He wasn't experienced like some people. But he did have his eye on a certain golden haired god. Yep, you guessed it, Thor. Whenever he was around Thor he felt safe and secure. protected. partly because of his muscled build, but also because he was kind and caring, and if Clint didn't know any better, interested in him.  
And with thoughts of a Blonde angel, he eventually let himself drift into oblivion, no longer scared of a nightmare.

  
* * *

  
Clint. A voice broke through the warm tanned arms he dreamed were wrapped around him.

"Barton"

"BARTON!"

  
With a gasp Clint shot up from his place in the seat. Coulson was looking at him and was standing at his right with his hand raised, obviously about to shake him awake. Clint released a groggy yawn.

  
"Sorry Phil, " He finally replied. "I guess i was really tired."

  
"Yeah i thought you might be," Phil said back, reaching for a couple of used first aid kits and exiting the jet. He looked back at Clint expectantly, " Come on then, we landed at the tower like fifteen minutes ago, and you look like your gonna pass out. we gotta get you to bed"

"What about medical?" He breathlessly replied, struggling to step down form the Quin-jet and walking along side Coulson as they entered the Avengers Tower. He was referring to his broken wrist and his many bruises and sliced skin. "They still sorta kinda need to be checked out."

  
"We got you checked out while you were asleep, i tried to wake you but then i figured that it would be less painful if you were asleep, " He glanced behind them to make sure nobody was following and entered the pass code for the emergency lift, briefly gesturing to Clint's hand. "See, we plastered your wrist."

  
And sure enough, a red cast with purple stripes was plastered to his broken wrist. "Oh. " he replied dumbly. Nothing else was said as they entered the lift and whizzed down the floors.

  
"Listen, " Coulson said with a small caring smile as they stepped out of the lift and onto Clint's floor. "Your tired and you need to sleep. I expect that Jarvis has already told the team about your arrival and that they will be wanting to see you soon, so try and get some sleep, okay?"

  
"Yeah, okay" Clint replied, and Coulson left the room.

  
Head spinning, he picked out a navy t-shirt, a pair of grey joggers, clean boxers and a massive black hoodie and went for a shower. After he put on some fluffy black socks and quickly checked the time before leaving the room to get something to eat. It was 2:38pm. As he walked through the empty hallways he noticed that the voices he could hear grew louder as he got closer to the kitchen. Great he thought, feeding time at the zoo.


	3. authors note

hey guys, so im not entierly happy with the layout of this fic so im gunna change it around because its really hard for me to read, and it might be for some of you guys too. also, if you want to you can follow me on instagram at fandomjunkie14, ive just started a fan account on all things fandomy, and ill follow you guys back too  
thnakyou for being so patiant, and a new chapter will be coming your way soon!


End file.
